


Black Omen

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Tokyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz run into a strange opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for mercuriosity's birthday.

"I'm sick of Japanese food," Schuldig said as they strolled down the pavement. "Can't we get Takatori's people to order in something decent for us when we're on duty?"

"It's not easy to find sauerkraut in Tokyo," Crawford said.

"Fuck you. Let's go and further the cause of evil."

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked. It was late, and he'd had a pounding headache almost all day. He wanted to rest, not go haring off on some trip Schuldig found amusing. _Don't telepaths ever sleep?_ he thought.

"Let's find a McDonalds," Schuldig grinned. "And no. We don't."

"That junk is bad for you," Farfarello said in his quiet way. "It desecrates the temple of the body."

"So you want a bacon double cheeseburger, yeah?"

"With at least three portions of fries," Farfarello agreed.

"Heart attacks waiting to happen," Crawford muttered. "Don't think you have to copy their barbaric Western ways, Nagi."

"I'll try to emulate only civilised Westerners," Nagi said shyly, pleased to see Crawford's thin smile. This was the best time, he thought, when they were all relaxed and relatively happy. It had taken him months before he had been able to distinguish the jokes from the arguments and even longer before he had dared to join in. It was a good feeling, and he thought he'd be happy to wander the streets for as long as it took Schuldig to find a McDonalds, if only they could all stay in this good humour.

Ahead, Schuldig was cheerfully reading the minds of passers-by and broadcasting back the juicy bits. _Thief; ultra-expensive whore; lost and afraid of being mugged; about to mug the lost guy; like to fuck animals - no, sorry - likes to be fucked_ by _animals - no need to be so embarrassed, Nagi; undercover cop who's getting the urge to just go to a bar --_

"Schuldig, stop! Don't read him!" Crawford yelled, panic clear in his tone.

Nagi looked up at him in surprise as Schuldig turned around.

"Huh?" Schuldig said.

"Trouble," Farfarello said coldly. "Something wicked this way comes."

The black-clad young man who had been walking just ahead of Schuldig turned round. Another Westerner, Nagi thought, and then took a step back carefully. Farfarello was right. The man pushed his sunglasses up his thin nose and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he said in English, "but did one of you just look into the future?"

"Farfarello, _don't_ ," Crawford yelled, "get back here."

Farfarello grinned and leaped towards the man, slashing at his leg with a knife that had appeared in his hand. The man screamed in pain, and collapsed, hamstrung. Then he _growled_ , and Nagi knew they had to get away, right now.

"Stay still, you bloody maniac," the man said, and Farfarello froze in an impossible position, knives in both hands, ready to gut the man. The man ran his hands over the injured leg and jumped up, fast.

Schuldig pulled out a gun and fired, but the man was no longer where he had been, was standing by Nagi and Crawford. He dismissed Nagi with a glance, and grabbed Crawford by the lapels. The bystanders screamed and ran across the street, yelling for the police.

"How interesting," the man hissed. "Someone screwed up by missing you. Let's just remedy things, shall we?"

Crawford wasn't doing _anything_ , Nagi saw, other than looking at the man with real terror. Then Crawford screamed in what seemed like pain and went limp in his captor's grip as the man stared down from behind his designer sunglasses.

"Yeah," the man said, "you're receiving _way_ too loud and clear. We can't have that, sorry." He staggered suddenly and raised one hand to his head. "Bloody _Hell_!" He turned an angry glare at Schuldig, who was looking at him with evil intent. "Oh _that's_ interesting too," the man said. "Don't go anywhere, you're next." A puzzled look came over Schuldig's face as if he had forgotten what he was doing.

Nagi didn't let himself think, not wanting to attract this man's attention, just launched himself at Crawford and knocked him free of the enemy's grip. _Please, please get up,_ he thought as Crawford sprawled on the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"Crawford, _please_ ," he begged, clinging on to him, "please."

A hand grabbed the back of his jacket and he was hauled up. He was spun around to face the man, who shook his head in disgust.

"Are they putting something in the water?" the man demanded. "How many of you are there? Relax, I don't hurt kids. I'd never hear the end of it. Just relax, and all this will be over in a --"

"Let me _go!_ " Nagi screamed and pushed with his mind. The man staggered back in surprise and Nagi concentrated, imagining his legs going from under him and his head smashing on the side of the road. It sounded very satisfying, a solid wet thump. The man swore, and groped after his fallen sunglasses. He glared up at Nagi with terrifying yellow, slit-pupilled eyes and began to struggle up. Nagi ignored the way his heart was hammering and thought about a weight, a huge heavy rock sitting on the man's chest, preventing him from rising, crushing the breath from his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Schuldig suddenly look alert and angry, and Farfarello shook himself like a dog.

"I think you'll be the one kid I get to hurt," the man gasped. "Pay close attention, now."

Then he was gone and there was a nightmare in his place, one that Nagi could never hope to control, the sight sinking down into his mind and driving out all rational thought. Walls snapped into place around Nagi's mind, tall and silver and unbreachable and immaculate except for the "Schuldig was here" spray-painted in red. Nagi laughed in relief and then put all his fear and anger into striking out at the thing that stood where the man had been. It was flung back, right across the street, crashing into a building. Nagi held it there, twenty feet up, while he made a car's engine start and brought it over to them. All four doors sprang open, and Farfarello flung Crawford into the back seat.

"You're driving, Farfarello," Schuldig said, and jumped in the back with Crawford.

Nagi barely got the front door closed when Farfarello was speeding down the street. He knelt in his seat, looking back. Behind them he saw what was again a tall, thin man fall awkwardly to the ground and stand to look after them.

  


* * * * *

"Ow," Crowley said, and brushed down his suit. The sunglasses were ruined, so he materialised a new pair, rather more stylish than the old ones. Well. That was different. Nothing like that had happened on his last visit to Japan, that was for sure. He pulled out his mobile phone and noted approvingly that it had had the good sense to become the stylish new model he'd coveted earlier. He didn't bother dialling, but it rang anyway. After an annoyingly long time, it was answered.

"Aziraphale," he said. "We've got a problem."

  


* * * * *

  
Nagi's mind felt cold and unprotected when Schuldig dropped the shields. He stayed kneeling in his seat, watching Crawford who hadn't moved or spoken once.

"Is he all right?" Nagi asked, scared. What had the man done to Crawford?

Schuldig knelt inelegantly over Crawford and didn't answer, staring in concentration down at his slack face.

"Come on," he muttered, "come on, you bastard." He put his hands on Crawford's face, stroking his temples and forehead. "Come on, Crawford, wake up. I know you're there, wake up. It's Schuldig, Brad, you're with us, you're safe."

Farfarello took a sharp turn and Nagi was flung against the door. He fought to get back into a kneeling position, watching Schuldig do whatever he was doing. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Crawford didn't come round. Estet would give them a new leader, he thought, and neither Schuldig nor Farfarello would respect him. And that meant they'd fight him and kill him, and Estet would kill them all. _Please wake up_ , he thought. _Please._

Crawford drew a loud rasping breath and his eyes focused on Schuldig. He brought a shaking hand up to touch Schuldig's hair.

"Brad," Schuldig said in relief, and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Crawford's. "Brad. Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank."

Nagi looked at them a moment longer, Crawford's pale hand entangled in Schuldig's long red hair, and Schuldig still murmuring to him in German, then he wriggled round in his seat and looked out the windscreen, embarrassed.

"He's wrong to thank God," Farfarello said. "We met the Devil tonight and we fought him off." He took his gaze from the road and turned it on Nagi, fervent and bright. " _You_ fought him off. A little child shall lead them, it says. Will we meet God next? Are you strong enough to fight God with me, Nagi?"

Nagi stared at him, mouth dry. After a moment Farfarello looked back at the road. He reached over and patted Nagi's leg in a gesture of clumsy comfort.

"You must tell me what you want me to do, when you want to make your move against them," he said.

Nagi shuddered at the yearning, dreamy tone of his voice and the memory of the dreadful man. Nothing seemed as simple as it had been when they left Takatori's building.


End file.
